An act and someone special
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Shiena has her first time with her kind and loving girlfriend.


**Hi everyone! A new OtoShie fic, this time a smut one-shot. I hope you'll like it.**

 **ps: This fic is in the non-class black AU, the same I used for my fic Akuma no Riddle IF. I suggest you** **read the OtoShie chapter first, but you can still read that fic regardless.**

* * *

"Otoya…"

"Shiena-chan…"

"I'm...scared."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. I'll be gentle. It's your first time after all," Otoya replied with a soft smile.

Shiena couldn't stop her heart from furiously racing. It was indeed her first time. She had never been intimate with someone else before and there she was, naked with another girl in her bed. Shiena could have never thought something like that would happen to her someday, that someone would love her enough to the point of wanting to do this with her.

It had been weeks since she was dating Takechi Otoya. Shiena wondered each day how she managed to end up with such a beautiful and kind girlfriend. She couldn't help but think Otoya was too good for her. Why such a pretty girl was interested in a plain girl like her? Shiena knew she should just be grateful it happened and stop thinking too much about it, but she couldn't. She hoped that one day, she will finally accept that something good can happen to her.

"I...I trust you," Shiena replied nervously.

Otoya smiled to that like she was truly happy to hear that. Then she gently pushed Shiena in the bed and went on top of her, before suddenly kissing her. Shiena could feel Otoya's warm on her, their naked bodies touching each other, and the softness of her lips on hers. It felt comforting, as well as arousing. She could feel her girlfriends' breasts pressing on hers, her tongue gently making it way into her mouth, playing with hers. It wasn't the first time they kissed, but it sure felt way more exciting in their current position.

Otoya eventually broke the kiss, which allowed Shiena to take a deep breath. But it wasn't over. Her girlfriend went for her neck next, leaving soft kisses on her skin. Shiena purred to those gentle touches. She then felt Otoya's hands slightly stroking her belly, slowly going up until they reached her chest. Shiena let out a cry when Otoya began to fondle her breasts, teasing the tips with her thumbs. Otoya was now licking Shiena's ear, before nibbling on it.

"Ahhh...Otoya…"

"Already feeling good uh, you're a sensitive one. Then you'll like what's gonna happen next."

Otoya's tongue traced from Shiena's ear to her collarbones, leaving some kisses on them, before kissing her chest. While she was still fondling one of her breasts, Otoya went for the other one with her mouth, licking her nibble, before tracing circles around it. Shiena moaned from pleasure, her body felt warmer, especially her crotch area. She instinctively rubbed her knees together. She wanted to be touch there too, but she was too shy to ask. It almost felt like Otoya could read her mind, since her free hand suddenly started to stroke her inner thigh, near her sex.

"Look like this place wants some of my attention. Isn't that right, Shiena-chan?"

"Y-Yes...please...touch me there, Otoya…"

"Where exactly? I want to hear you say it."

"My...touch my...pussy, please."

"There. Wasn't it too hard to say? I like girls who are honest with themselves," Otoya replied with a smirk.

Otoya's hand now reached her sex and began to rub her slit. Shiena let out a moan, it felt so good. She did have touched herself before, but it felt different when it was someone else doing it. If felt more exciting. Otoya's fingers were now teasing her clit and Shiena couldn't help but moan louder. Her girlfriend was moving her fingers in a circular motion around her clit, and her pussy was more and more wet from the stimulation. Then, Otoya suddenly penetrated her with one finger, then two, before she started to move them in a back and forth movement.

"Nhh..ahh…"

"If you think that it feels good, then just wait for what is coming next."

Otoya suddenly stopped, but before Shiena couldn't complain, her girlfriend suddenly went between her leg. To be exact, her face was now between her thighs. Shiena blushed heavily, knowing what was going to happen next, unsure if she was ready for that.

"Wait, Otoya, I…"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. It'll make you feel good, I swear."

Before Shiena could say anything, Otoya started licking her slit up and down. She was right, it does feel good. Shiena moaned even more. It wasn't something she had experienced before, making it even more stimulating. Her tongue was so warm and soft, it felt amazing on her sex. Otoya then focused on her clit, gently sucking on it as she teased it with her tongue. Shiena couldn't last long, she was already so fired up with all the stimulation, and her body wasn't used to such pleasure.

"Ahhh, O...Otoya...I think...I'm gonna come...soon...mmmmhh…"

"Then just do it," her girlfriend replied as she sucked harder on her clit.

This time, it was the coup de grace. Shiena uttered a powerful moan as she reached the climax. Her muscles tensed up for a moment before they went all relaxed. Shiena was gasping, trying to catch up her breath after the powerful orgasm she just had. She never came like that before, not as intense. She felt so dizzy and blissful, it was an amazing sensation.

"You're so cute when you came, Shiena-chan. Now let me see more of your cute expression..."

Despite her state, Shiena managed to see that Otoya was stretching her arm like she was trying to reach something. Shiena remained motionless for a moment before she suddenly got an impulsion. Following this feeling, Shiena suddenly stroke Otoya's sex.

" _Uh? She not really wet…_ " Shiena thought.

"Ah! What...Shiena-chan!?"

Otoya was gazing at her with confusion, which made Shiena worried that she might have done a mistake.

"Sorry! I should have asked before doing that! I just...since you made me feel good, I wanted to do the same for you…," Shiena explained nervously.

Otoya looked at her with curiosity, like she was intrigued by her behaviour, before she smirked softly.

"If you think you can please me, then have a try. I'm fine with it," Otoya replied as she suddenly switched their position.

Shiena ended up on top of Otoya. Her girlfriend was showing a cocky smile, her arms wide opened.

"You like them, don't you? My boobs," Otoya said shamelessly.

"I...Yes...I like them, they are...quite big…"

"So you're into big breasts uh, what a naughty girl. How about you touch them?"

Shiena froze for a moment before she slowly moved her hands. But she ended up freezing again, her hands shivering. Otoya giggled a little.

"Nervous aren't we? Here, let me help you…"

Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena's hands and pressed them on her breasts. Shiena felt like the temperature had become hotter and her heart was racing like crazy. Otoya looked amused by her reaction.

"How cute, you're blushing. Then, why don't you give them some love if you like them that much? You can play with them if you want."

Nervously, Shiena began to move her hands, guided at first by Otoya. She then continued on her own, softly stroking her girlfriend's breasts. She fondled them gently, unsure if it was pleasing Otoya. Her girlfriend looked like she was having fun, but not from sexual pleasure. More like she was enjoying Shiena's reactions.

"Uh...Otoya...can I...touch you down there?"

"Down there? Where exactly?" Otoya asked with a smirk.

"Your...your pussy…"

"Oh! Of course you can. It's not like you didn't before."

Otoya opened her legs wide open and looked at Shiena like she was challenging her. Shiena felt somewhat uncomfortable, but she did it anyway. She began to rub Otoya's sex. As she felt earlier, it wasn't really wet. Shiena continued to stroke it, but it didn't get any wetter. She began to feel like she wasn't doing it correctly. She even tried to tease her clit, but no result. Shiena really began to feel bad. She felt like she wasn't enough good to please her girlfriend.

" _Maybe if I try with my mouth…_ "

Without losing any more time, Shiena got her head between Otoya's legs. She had a full view of her sex. It was the first time Shiena saw another girl's pussy. She felt a little bit embarrassed, but it won't stop her. She stuck out her tongue and started licking Otoya.

It took a few minutes until she got a reaction from Otoya. She heard a purr. It must be a good sign. Shiena didn't give up and continued to lick her with care. Her pussy started to taste more, she was becoming wetter. Relieved, Shiena continued and began to lick her clit. This time, Otoya let out a soft moan.

"Umm...yes...it feels good...continue," Otoya mumbled.

Encouraged, Shiena continued to focus on her clit, rolling her tongue around it before sucking on it. Shiena felt Otoya's hands stroking her head and running through her hair. She liked that. It encouraged her even more to put all her strength into pleasure her girlfriend. She moved her tongue faster, still focusing on her clit. Otoya moaned louder and Shiena felt in nails digging a little bit in her scalp. It hurt a little bit, but Shiena continued regardless. She sucked harder on Otoya's clit.

"YES! It felt so good! Don't stop...nhhh….I'm gonna come!"

Shiena felt a slight squirt on her face. Otoya had pulled a little bit on her hair. Again, it hurt, but Shiena didn't stop. Otoya had moaned quite loudly, and now her body felt limp. She was panting a little, exhausted. Shiena understood that she had come and stopped.

Shiena had barely the time to stand up that she was suddenly pinned on the bed. Otoya was gazing at her with a confused expression that almost looked scary.

"I came…," she said as if there was something wrong about that.

"...ah? And...was it good?" Shiena asked nervously.

Otoya looked like she was hesitating. Shiena was worried she might have done something wrong. She didn't want to ruin their relationship.

"Could it be...the first time you came? Was it your first time too?" Shiena asked.

"No, but not like this...this is actually a first time for me too I guess."

Shiena wasn't sure to understand. Otoya then smiled softly.

"Yes, it was good. Thank you, Shiena-chan. I love you."

Shiena felt her heart racing. She was glad that Otoya liked it, and it comforted her to know she was good.

"I love you too!"

Happy about what happened, Shiena couldn't help but hugged her girlfriend and kiss her. It had been her first time and everything went well. She enjoyed it and looked like it was the same for Otoya. She couldn't ask for more.

As she continued to hug and kiss her girlfriend, Shiena noticed that there was an unusual object on her nightstand. It was a pair of scissors. Why was it there? She didn't remember leaving them there...She felt like there was an important reason why they were there. But before she could think about it, Otoya suddenly broke the kiss.

"How about we continue?" Otoya proposed.

"Ah, yeah, sure."

As she felt Otoya's skillful fingers reach her sex, Shiena completely forgot about the scissors.

* * *

Shiena was peacefully sleeping next to her. Otoya took advantage of it to check on her phone, Shiena's phone.

" _So much anime pictures. What a nerd…_ "

Otoya then went for what she was looking for: Shiena's conversation with a certain person named Yukarin, from Collective Dismissal.

For the past few weeks, Otoya had been playing a role, the one of the loving and kind girlfriend. It all started when she met Shiena the first time. She had managed to have a glimpse of what Shiena was texting on her phone with Yukarin. Apparently, the brunette was looking for Jack the Ripper of the 21st century. Intrigued by that, Otoya had decided to use her charm to get close to Shiena, and she discovered that she was after her to avenge a member of Collective Dismissal who had been killed by the serial killer.

In order to learn the truth, Otoya went as far as dating Shiena to have more occasion to look at her phone. And now that she knew the truth, she intended to kill her. Her plan had been to have sex with her and then use the brunette for her usual hobby, slicing up girls. She was even about to grab her scissors after she made her come to start the real fun, but Shiena did something she wasn't excepting that stopped her.

Shiena made her come. It wasn't something Otoya had experience before, not like that, not from a normal way. She came while Shiena was still breathing. She didn't even have to kill or mutilated her to have sexual pleasure. She wondered why. It was the first time Otoya was as much puzzled about something in her life.

She found the last text Yukarin and Shiena sent each other.

" _It's okay if you want to stop chasing the serial killer. I know it wasn't a good idea to ask you, it's too dangerous. We should let that type of things to the police and focus on her enemies, bullies. You're still a full-fledged member of our group and we're really glad to have you. You're hacking skills are really useful to us._ "

Otoya turned off the phone.

" _Well, looks like Shiena-chan and her group are no longer after me anymore. I don't have any reason to keep that act anymore._ "

Otoya put the phone on the nightstand and grabbed her scissors.

" _Should I kill her now?_ "

Otoya slowly approached her scissors from Shiena.

" _I already killed someone from that group, it could be interesting to kill another one. I wonder how they would react._ "

Her scissors were now slightly brushing Shiena's face. Not enough to cut or even wake her up. Otoya took the time to observe her. Shiena looked quite cute when she was asleep. So innocent and vulnerable, so pure...yet, not her type. Otoya liked to kill girls with a pretty face, the gorgeous type, usually older. Not that Shiena was ugly or anything, just not her usual type.

Otoya wondered if it was the reason why she had no desire to kill her right now. The thought of killing her was a huge turn off for her, and Otoya wasn't sure why. There was something about the brunette that made the thought of killing her unappealing.

Otoya removed her scissors and approached her face from hers, gazing at her intensely.

"What's so special about you that I don't feel like killing you? What makes you different from all the girls I killed before?" Otoya whispered softly.

First, she thought that it was because Shiena wasn't her type, but it couldn't be only that. She had no problem killing people who weren't her type to get what she wanted, even if it didn't bring her any pleasure. But with Shiena, it was more than that. The thought of killing her bothered her as if there was something with the brunette that made her more….valuable alive. Otoya wasn't sure to understand why. She tried to find a logical explanation, she couldn't bear this incertitude.

" _She made me come. I can have sexual pleasure with her without killing her, so she's more worthy alive than dead to me. That must be it._ "

Well, it didn't explain everything. Like for example, why Shiena was able to make her come in the first place, or why she was attracted to her despite her not being her type. But those are answers Otoya was willing to wait for.

She laid back next to Shiena, gently taking her into her arms. Looked like she had to keep up the caring and kind girlfriend act for a little longer, in order to discover what was so special about Shiena. And, keeping someone who was able to bring her sexual pleasure alive for a little longer seemed like a good idea.

Otoya buried her face in the brunette's fluffy hair. It smelt so good. She smiled to herself. Keeping this role might be more amusing and enjoyable then what she initially thought.

* * *

 **You thought it was going to be a fluff fic, but it was me, Dio...I mean, dark development! (I'm sorry)**

 **As if I could ever write a genuine fluff OtoShie fic xD**

 **This is actually a prequel to my other OtoShie fanfic, Killing Hacking (warning, it's a rather dark fic).**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you like it, don't hesitate to let me know you thought! Goodbye ^^**


End file.
